Missed Opportunities
by shandyiscanon
Summary: Follow up to 4.14


A/N: this is a follow up to 4.14. Characters are not mine. Enjoy:)

-/-/-/

"Mom, I've got to go interview Slider, so I'll be home late," Rusty said, standing in the doorway.

"Honey, it's fine. Go, we'll manage," Sharon said, holding onto Andy's arm. He'd been released to go home. Still no heavy lifting or anything too strenuous, but the blood clot was gone and he was going to live. Sharon had never been happier.

"Rusty, we'll see you later, okay?" Andy spoke up, "And don't let that dirtbag Slider give you a hard time."

Rusty rolled his eyes, "I won't, Andy," he stepped over to press a kiss to Sharon's cheek, "Bye, Mom. Drive careful."

"You, too," she said, watching as her son walked away. She would never admit _it,_ but she was nervous being the only person around to watch Andy, but she was also grateful for the time alone they would have together. So much went unsaid before he went in for surgery and she needed to find a way to tell him. Some time alone was exactly what she needed to help her find the right moment and the words she needed to say. "Ready?" Sharon asked, looping her arm through Andy's.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, smiling down at Sharon. They made their way to her car and she drove them home in companionable silence. Neither of them knew what to say, they were just both happy he was alive. When they arrived at her condo, Sharon got out of her car and rushed over to help Andy out. "I'm fine, Sharon," he smiled, taking her hand in his as he closed the car door behind him.

"I know you are," she sighed, "But I worry."

"I know," he nodded. They walked to the elevator and rode up to Sharon's floor without saying a word, just enjoying the feel of each other's hands. Sharon kept taking glances at Andy, looking him over. There was still a bruise on his head, but other than that he was miraculously fine. She was so grateful to have him there with her, the man she loved, alive and well. When they reached her condo, Sharon struggled to get the key into the socket.

"Here," Andy said, taking the keys from her and unlocking the door. She stepped in and he followed behind, closing the door behind him, "You're nervous. What's wrong?" Sharon dropped her purse on the table in from of her and turned, pushing Andy against the wall and her mouth against his. Her hands rested on either side of his face, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Stunned by her bold move, Andy stood still, but only for a moment before his hands were roaming her back and pulling her closer to him. When it was necessary to breath, the broke apart, Sharon resting her head on Andy's chest.

"I've had every opportunity to say it before and I didn't," Sharon looked up into his eyes, her hand dropping to she could entertained their fingers, "I'm sure as hell not going to miss it this time," she smiled at him, pausing to stroke his cheek with her free hand, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he easily replied, a grin spreading across his face. Sharon smiled back at him before she looked down to his chest and choked out a sob.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I had missed the chance to tell you that I love you," she cried into his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt. Andy pulled her close to him and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Sharon," he spoke softly, gently using his hand to bring her face up so she was looking at him, "I was terrified I missed my chance, too," he admitted, "I didn't know what was going to happen, so I wrote you a letter, just in case." Sharon stood looking up at him, tears slowly falling from her eyes. Andy let her go and reached into his jacked pocket, taking out a carefully folded piece of paper, "Here." With shaking hands, Sharon took the letter from him. "Read it."

Sharon slowly unfolded the paper and cleared her throat, not trusting herself to speak otherwise.

 _'My dear Sharon,_

 _It occurred to me today that this might be my last day here. We've spent so many years together, getting to know each other, and recently, getting to love each other._

 _Yes, love. I love you, Sharon, and if you never know that, I'll never forgive myself. These last few months with you have been the most rewarding times of my life. I think I've loved you since Nicole's wedding, when you sat there smiling, crying, all for someone you didn't really know. I saw a side of you I had never seen before that day, a side I fell in love with, be it that day or some time later," S_ haron paused, reaching her hand down to take Andy's and squeeze gently before continuing.

 _'When I realized my feelings for you were more than friendship, I was unsure of what to do. I know you like to remain professional, and at the time you were technically still married, so I waited until the time was right. When you agreed to that first date, I knew I was about to begin the best journey of my life._

 _You are the best journey of my life, Sharon. You have been there for me in my darkest times, know about my deepest struggles, and you're still here. I love you more than you will ever know._

 _If you're reading this it means I've died and I didn't have a chance to tell you in person, and I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot, but you already knew that._

 _I love you, Sharon._

 _Love,_

 _Andy'_

Sharon looked down at the paper, now soaked with the tears that had fallen from her face.

"Andy, I-I don't know," she shook her head, unable to find any words.

"I love you, Sharon," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I know," she nodded, "I love you. I'm so thankful I didn't have to read that at your funeral," she tried to joke, unable to crack a smile.

"Me too," he nodded, "And I'm glad I'm here with you right now," he smiled, pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers. It started out gently, a soft pressure of lips against lips, but soon the letter had fallen to the floor and it was a tangle of hands in hair and legs intertwined and grunts and moans.

"Andy," Sharon panted, pulling away and combing her fingers through his short hair, "Never scare me like that again. I love you too much to lose you."

"Sharon, I love you too much to go."


End file.
